


The Best of Plans

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Cisco’s over-the-top crush on Wally West began from the very first moment he saw him on the West-Allen Christmas party. It only gets worse from there. But it's alright. He has a plan and it is going to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing but I wanted to get it out before it disappears. Enjoy!

Cisco is in the Cortex when he decides to set his super, ultimate, amazing plan into action. The Cortex is empty save for him, Wally, and Barry. Near perfect conditions. Ideal conditions would dictate that he’d be alone in the Cortex with Wally but who even cares about ideal conditions? Ideal conditions are for textbooks and test problems, this is real life and Cisco can’t have asked for better. This is probably the best and only chance he’s going to get. He takes a deep breath and says,

 “So Wally, you good for tonight? My place, around 9?”

 Wally turns to him with the hundred-megawatt smile that makes Cisco go absolutely weak in the knees every time he sees it.

 “You know I’m game,” he says.

 “Great,” Cisco says. His heart, which had been previously been trying to beat out of his chest, climbs his throat and begins choking the air out of his lungs. Part 1 of the plan a success, then.

 Later on, he corners Barry to make sure the rest of his plan will have a chance of succeeding. And Cisco’s already set everything up. _It has to work._

 “Hey Bar, can you do me a favor for tonight?” Cisco says.

 “Of course,” Barry says. “Anything.”

 “Can you stay over at Iris’ place,” Cisco says. “Just for tonight,” he adds quickly at the confused puppy dog look that rapidly appeared on Barry’s face. “It’s just… I’m sort of trying to make the moves on someone and it would be way easier if…”

 “No of course,” Barry says quickly. “Of course I’d be happy to. It’s just… Didn’t you invite Wally to come over tonight so…”

 Cisco stares at Barry, willing him to understand. He knows Barry can be a bit oblivious and he came from a whole different timeline, but _come on._ Cisco’s pretty sure all of Central City knows about his crush by now. It’s not like he’s being subtle or anything.

 Well, the whole of Central City minus Wally West that is. But Cisco doesn’t hold that against him; the Wests never were one to notice when people were heads over heels in love with them.

 Luckily enough, comprehension dawns on Barry’s face quickly enough and Cisco is saved another moment of humiliation. Barry’s mouth parts in a big ‘oh’.

 “So are we good?” Cisco asks.

 “Yeah, yeah,” Barry says, not meeting his eyes. “Yeah we’re good. I’m just gonna, I’m gonna talk to Iris about that and yeah. Good luck, man.”

 Cisco pushes past the awkwardness and claps his best friend on the shoulder.

 “Thanks man,” he says. “You’re the best.”

 “Good luck with Wally,” Barry says, before disappearing in a flash of yellow lightning.

 

\--

 

Cisco’s over-the-top crush on Wally West began from the very first moment he saw him on the West-Allen Christmas party. At the time, he knew, in a general sort of way, that the West family line has some sort of ‘hot’ gene ingrained into their system. Iris is definitely one of the most beautiful people Cisco’s ever met, and Joe’s definitely a catch, so it would make sense that another member of the family would share that particular trait.

But man, Wally West is another story all together.

That, coupled with the words ‘mechanical engineering student’ and Cisco almost fell in love right then and here. So, Cisco has a thing for hot people with even hotter brains, sue him. There are worse standards.

And now, months later, the crush is still ongoing. And it has definitely gotten stronger. Like at least ten times stronger.

And woe and behold, Cisco’s actually doing something about it instead of just pining away, trapped in a constant cage of self-esteem issues and bad timings like he usually would have. His therapist would be so proud of him right now.

Well, trying to, anyway. He’s working on it, after he manages to work past his love for Wally’s genius, that is.

“I might actually cry,” Cisco says, looking at the designs Wally brought over.

Wally grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s really not that great,” he says. “I mean I have amazing professors and it’s nothing next to what you do over at STAR Labs—”

“Hey,” Cisco says. “This might be the single most efficient, fastest, environmentally-friendly, and _feasible_ design for a car engine I’ve seen in my entire life and you’re doing it for your undergrad. I’m calling it impressive and you don’t get to say no.”

“Okay,” Wally says with a quiet laugh. The sound makes Cisco heart flutter in his chest.

“So Wally, how’s your life been going?”

“Great!” Wally says. “I mean, I can’t really complain about anything. It’s sort of a really awesome life right now.”

“And are you… Is there anyone special going on around there?”

Smooth Cisco. Real smooth. Whatever. Plan is ongoing. Results may vary but Cisco’s trying to convince himself it’s a solid 50-50 at least.

Wally’s bright grin dims a little. He stares at Cisco, brow furrowed.

“I thought you and I are… Oh my god. Is this not a date?”

Cisco’s eyes widen.

“No! I mean I didn’t mean for it to be a date but it could be a date if you want. I was actually going to use this night to ask you out on a date but if you already think it’s a date I’m cool with that too. If you want it to be a date that is, I mean—Oh my god this is getting awkward but I really can’t make my mouth seem to stop talking—”

Wally cuts him off with a megawatt smile before leaning close to Cisco and pressing his lips against Cisco’s.

His lips tastes like the Cherry coke he was having while they watched _Ghostbusters,_ Cisco notes distantly. The rest of him is just lost in a haze of elation because _Wally West is kissing him and it tastes like Cherry coke and it might be the most amazing feeling in the entire world…_

“It’s a date,” Wally says, grinning against his mouth.

“It’s a date,” Cisco echoes before pulling Wally back into him for another one.

Plan fucking accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://daisyetcisco.tumblr.com)!


End file.
